


【秦龙】小孩

by yiliwanwan



Category: Ma Long/Qin Zhijian - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 07:31:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21012074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiliwanwan/pseuds/yiliwanwan





	【秦龙】小孩

01  
秦志戬对马龙有个独有的昵称，并不是很多人知道。

02  
那会马龙在楼上培训班练电子琴，支棱着手指敲叮叮咚咚，在几个小同学里摇头晃脑得特别明显。秦志戬瞅他的认真样儿觉得很有意思，却被马龙嚷嚷别扭硬赶出门，不让看了。

他只好耐着性子四处瞎逛着等，被蹲点做减负专题的北京台记者当作学生家长拦了下来。当年秦志戬两鬓头发并没有白，他看着突如其来杵在自己跟前的话筒，略带疑惑地蹙起眉头：“采访我？”

“请问您对小朋友频繁上培训班怎么看呢？”记者担心自己找错人，心虚地补一句：“您是学生家长，是吗？”

秦志戬意识到对面搞了个乌龙，不动声色地转转眼珠，随口胡扯：“算吧……我家小孩在楼上弹琴。培训班是吗？挺好的，陶冶情操。”

当晚秦志戬收到不少短信，为着自己的一时口嗨买单。“你从哪儿搞了个小孩？”“结婚了不告诉兄弟！”倒是低估了北京台的广大受众，年轻的教练边腹诽边按灭手机塞进裤兜，带着本，哼着曲，去给电子琴手开周会。

03  
后来秦志戬甚至在采访里露了馅。“他是一个很可爱的孩子……”秦志戬正说呢，旁边老刘不自在地咳了咳，打断了他即将喷涌而出的柔情。

“你这么说显得我们很娇惯运动员，是哇，影响多不好。”老刘教育他。

老刘总说他惯马龙，这一点秦志戬是绝不同意的。他是在分阶段训练马龙，什么年龄段干什么事儿，饭一口一口吃，球一天一天练，逐渐成熟，好好做人，不必揠苗助长。

然而采访的主角正绞着毛巾角，两眼发光地盯着大力队长光着上身从眼前走过，那让人艳羡的肌肉块昂……可下一秒马龙又选择眼不见为净，酸溜溜地用毛巾把自己眼睛蒙上了。

秦志戬好笑，过去搂住他的肩膀揶揄道：“羡慕大力的好身体？让你好好练你又不练，刘导说和大力比你才更像30的。”

马龙猛地把毛巾扯下来，狠狠白他一眼，把屁股大动干戈地往外挪了挪。

给教练抛卫生球的确是个很孩子气的举动，嫌弃练身体枯燥是，更愿意持球练技术是，下训后吃个饭还挑挑拣拣也是。秦志戬大部分时间都由着他，好在马龙也听话，口里嘟囔几句还是乖乖跟着训练计划走；小部分时间他愿意别扭他一下，跟逗小孩似的好玩，再收获一张抿着嘴冷冰冰的臭脸。

秦志戬承认自己十分之恶趣味。马龙心很软，他认准了这一点，总在故意别扭过后立刻放下教练的身段，说一句“好不好？”，徒弟鲜奶油般的脸便松动了，融化了。他不声不响从自己手上拿了球，对着崔庆磊挥拍开始练。和小崔打自然是打得好的，很快他就被自己表演的好球逗笑。

光是打球就足够让他高兴。秦志戬看着那口冒着傻气的白牙，鲜奶油啪嗒一下糊在心里。

04  
马龙汗淋淋地趴着，心跳闷在垫子里，觉着自己像一团被细搓慢捏的死面团。

“给，棒棒冰！”早一步下训的许昕想把绿色冰棍往马龙身上甩，被队医眼疾手快地拦下：“当心砸着他脖子！”

马龙顺势软软地哼了一声，被队医没好气地用力按了按：“不中用，每天都按还这么不受力。”

“叔脾气挺爆啊。”许昕叼着棒冰看马龙有气无力地穿好衣服，拿了冰棍在脸上贴着。“上次体大给咱们做的体测结果出来了。”许昕嫌弃，“你有几项还不如马哥呢，噫。”

马龙没意识到他的体测数据会被写在论文上，而这报告刚好又在秦志戬手里。他的主管皱着眉头研究着那几项数据，似乎要盯出花来。

马龙瞥一眼，像是辩解又是安慰：“你别太在意，那是我没认真做……能赢球不就行了？”

年轻队员的“那”字虚张声势地起得很高，显得后面那句补充更弱势了。秦志戬抬头看他，严肃的法令纹扯着他的嘴往下，看不到高兴的样子。

“你哪里会有不认真的时候。”秦志戬给他下着判词，“没事儿，我们想想办法。”

秦志戬说了想办法就一定会想。马龙和许昕对拉，拉到板边球呲飞了，赶忙跑去捡。秦志戬拦住李晓东在挡板外，佝着背，手往前划拉着，不住地说着点什么。

“马龙的打法不算吃身体，你不必太担心……”

“……但他有几项受伤风险因子还挺高，才二十出头，这才到哪？说不怕是不可能的，做教练的就是要帮他规避这些。”

马龙不知听见了几句，也不停留，捡了球就走。李晓东似乎被说服了，拍拍秦志戬的肩，两个教练望向训练场，听见马龙猛地握着拳头冲自己吼一声：“哈！戳咧！”竟把日常训练打成了国际比赛的气势。

李晓东回头看秦志戬，小秦眼见很平静，积极的身体语言和眼神出卖了他。他见过秦志戬在场外的样子：声音高亢，手势极多，思维预判到对手前头去，强行向选手输送精神力——一句“特别好”，即成为吊起运动员身体里勇气的咒语。

这师徒俩还是很相似的，看着温和聪明，实际上要在骨子里。他又想起刚刚秦志戬所说的话：小孩太爱球了，他只管往前冲，我们要帮他打得久一些。

场馆里乒乒乓乓，乒乒乓乓，来来回回，如潮似浪，像是球员运动生涯的计时器，不识疲倦。

05  
不练球时，男孩儿们也爱凑在一起，捣鼓点靠谱或不靠谱的东西。

马龙眯着眼睛给他刚换的宝贝板刷胶水，小心翼翼蘸了点又赶紧刮开。陈玘的胶皮倒是贴好了，左手举着剪刀沿着板边一点点顺着剪，刀刃不在合适的那头，一不小心又剪呲了。

“艹！”陈玘气得把板甩掉，“啥时候有适合咱左撇子使的剪刀啊！”

许昕乐呵呵地拿着他还没剪胶皮的球板扇风，胶皮甩来甩去哗哗的，“着什么急啊，你看我不都等着呢吗？”又指了指马龙，“我们的剪刀手，龙哥！”

“嘿嘿，龙仔，龙哥。”陈玘也不嫌热，上去亲亲密密地搂住马龙肩膀，求帮忙的意欲非常明显。马龙小内双眼皮一翻，非常嫌弃的样子，无奈地拿起陈玘的板，“你就不能练练右手吗？出国打比赛咋办？我还左手使鼠标呢。”

“就你脑袋里事多，哪有那么多事儿让你琢磨。”陈玘跟没骨头似的往马龙身上靠，被马龙轻巧一躲，整个人窝到地上去，“艹！你要摔坏你哥啊！我胶皮怎么被你剪成米老鼠了！龙仔！”

秦志戬回到寝室，一眼瞥见毛茸茸的脑袋在书桌上靠着，头发半湿不干横七竖八，像一丛可爱的小刺猬。

“今儿来那么早？”秦志戬过去拉开凳子，柠檬味儿快速地转个身用正脸冲他，扔了个藏一晚上的问题：“以前都谁帮你剪胶皮昂？”

秦志戬被没头没脑的话逗得好笑，“还能有谁啊，自己剪。”

“左撇子用剪刀不是不称手吗？”

“用右手呗，总得练吧。”

小孩心满意足地又回了个向，半靠在床上翘起二郎腿晃悠脚丫子。“我就说嘛……还说我想得多……”

“谁说你想得多？”秦志戬凑过去问。

“我说你管得多！”马龙匆匆忙忙拿话堵话，“复盘快点儿的吧，一会还想玩两盘游戏呢。”

难得赢得游戏权利的男孩也不好好玩，在椅子上左磨右蹭，时不时探头望望写训练日记的他，像是想和自己商量点什么。

“玩游戏也不专心？”秦志戬终于从本上抬起头来，解放了马龙的不自在。

“我是不是特麻烦？”马龙假装不在意地问，只是眼睛都不看他，语气显得有点怯，“玘哥说我脑子里事儿多，老想东想西。我想我不是个有趣的人，不像玘哥他们有趣。”

“你干嘛非得有趣啊？”秦志戬脱口道，突然发现这句回答似乎已经提前给马龙打了“不有趣”的标签，赶紧撤回，“年轻小伙哪有不有趣的，你不是年轻小伙吗？”

“但玘哥他们就很受欢迎昂。”马龙对师父的回答并不满意，“刘指导看到他就笑。”

那是老刘亲徒弟，当然了。老秦腹诽，抓住徒弟话里的关键词，“谁的球厚老刘就看谁笑。那你是想当个有趣的人呢，还是觉得有趣会受欢迎，想当个讨人喜欢的人？这可是两回事。”

马龙当然不愿意回答，埋头抠床单，好像只要把他师父的床单挖出个洞来，一切答案也就有了。秦志戬也不着急，接着写日记，半晌方听到小孩小声说：“有人在网上骂我来着……”

马龙抬头望他，嘴巴半张，露出一对小兔牙，脸上带着种天真的疑惑：“他都不了解我，为什么要骂我呢？”

小孩也没怨对方骂他，只是不解，不解这无端的恶意从何而来。然而他又很在乎，只好从哥哥的只言片语中从自己身上找原因。秦志戬得知他挖不出什么来——小孩儿骨子里的秉性太好了，老刘曾笑他，说他家马龙像是仙风玉露养出来的好孩子，可不是么。

“唔。”秦志戬谨慎地开口，“苹果好吃，被虫子蛀了，是苹果的问题吗？”

马龙表情有些松动，还是不吱声。

“作为运动员来说，球好，才会显露在公众的视线下，才有机会展示你自己本身的性格。当然，光球好本身就足够讨人喜欢了，但并非每个球好的人都是好人。”

秦志戬边说，边观察马龙的反应，控制着说话的节奏。“就算是好人，公众也是个很大的范畴，有的人就爱吃酸的苹果，嫌弃你太甜没个性，这你又能奈得了他何吗？并不啊。”

“就像你参加比赛，可能会遇到各种各样的人，输了在你面前脱裤子的，或者赢了你还冲着你做什么不好的事的……都有可能发生。但你就不比赛了吗？不可能嘛。还是要专注到比赛中去，那是你最重要的事情。人的性格中也是有最重要的事情的，或许你还不理解是什么，但这一点我觉得你把握得非常好，没问题。”

没问题，没问题啊。老秦场外时最爱讲这个，都听腻了。马龙不是个自信的人，但他仍忍不住想，比他大12岁的大人都这么说，他就该负责，出了问题就算老秦的。

现实世界里多得是比比赛难的事情，秦志戬看着终于带点笑的徒弟，欲言又止。这么小的小孩，会逐渐长大的，自己始终陪在身边，没问题，没问题啊。

06  
“秦老师，拉我一把！”

马龙歪歪扭扭单腿站着，身上的大包把他往地上坠，像一个即将栽倒的稻草人。秦志戬赶紧过去捧着他的腰，马龙站好了，使劲跺跺麻透的腿，又活过来。

“干嘛不喊人帮忙？”秦志戬不满意，撇撇嘴。

“刚拉伸的时候压久了，没留意，可麻死我了。”马龙嘻嘻笑，“小事儿，不要麻烦人。”

自家徒儿果然是周杰伦忠实粉丝，满口都是不要麻烦了不要麻烦了，别人很忙的。秦志戬疑心自己要不经过，他得金鸡独立到晚上去。

马龙最怕别人嫌他事儿多，虽然他事儿是挺多的。以前马龙老爱换板，爱捣鼓胶皮，啥他都用过，天天念叨着轻了重了涩了黏了。秦志戬看不过去，说他，你以为这天底下真的有倚天屠龙板？号令天下莫敢不从？说了马龙也不乐意，“屠龙”这词太难听了，他不爱听。

有回秦志戬跟着马龙去乒超，明明都进场了，马龙又倒腾回来。问他干嘛去，说刚刚心里有事儿脚步没控住，右脚先进场了，他得回来重进。

这些小癖好马龙也不敢和别人讲，都是秦志戬一点一点挖掘出来的。马龙知道他知道还挺吃惊，脸瞬间红得像个西红柿，一大男人天天只盯着你，心还那么细，所有秘密都无所遁形。

“让我知道有什么好害臊的？我又不笑你。”秦志戬揉了下马龙脑袋，“祝你晚上挑边顺利。”

秦志戬总是这样，身体力行地告诉马龙，我是你亲师父，你不要和我见外；什么事儿都可以跟我说，哪怕我听不懂，但绝不会轻视你。他知道自己爱吃番茄但不吃皮，挑边肯定选场外那边，还知道自己特别怕给别人添麻烦。但师父不是别人。

马龙一直努力着，刻苦训练，打好球，当一个靠谱的队友，为了去争取他人的信任、喜爱甚至尊重。只有和他的秦指导在一块，心里那种为了争取而时刻绷紧的弦才稍稍松下。

只是没打出来的人，大概连一丝松懈的机会都不值得拥有。该你表现的时候不好好表现，世界杯怎么会有你的份儿？刘指导的话言犹在耳，他怕得要死的刘指导。马龙往空气中挥了挥，像扬散着压力的烟雾，蹲下来扶了扶自己的脚。

没事儿没事儿，嘿，搓咧！

马龙还是拿下了胜利，像他过往的许多场，虽然是一个小比赛，但“没有成绩”的时候，一个小比赛的输都会被无限放大。他几乎感受不到喜悦，满脑子只想完成任务了，大概会晚一点被扔掉。

当时的马龙还不知道这一次硬撑会让他骨裂，只觉得自己有点站不住，他想喊人，便已看到秦志戬匆匆拨开其他人向他赶来，焦虑的双眼在他眼前晃啊晃。

“师父……”马龙小声喊，低得只有自己能听见，“师父，我脚疼。”

07  
秦志戬回过神来，场地上的比赛已经结束了，并不是马龙在喊他。马龙已经许久没有喊过他师父，更不会把疼痛挂在口上，哪怕他每一秒正真实地经历着。

刘国正刚做完场外，看到他呆在边界外，上去和他击了个掌，圆圆的眼睛里藏着忧虑与不安：“马龙还是不能上？”

嗯。秦志戬短暂地点点头，表示要退。封闭完全不管用，他实打实地心疼着那十几个小时白费力的飞行，逼仄的旅途怕是对他徒弟脆弱的膝盖更雪上加霜。但小孩倔呢，不到最后一刻，都不愿意放弃上场的机会。退双打那天他走在场边便停住了，看着马龙和高远去检录处申请退赛。他曾经无数次亲手把小孩的号码簿扣好，目送他前往大大小小的战场，眼见这场景，心里尤其难受。

难受是最不管用的东西喽。秦志戬用手搓搓脸让自己清醒起来，拿起手机调出联系方式。他有一百个电话要打，总有一个会把马龙治好的，他得安排妥当。

两站比赛终于打完，国乒全队一块回国。飞机上有得意的冠军，也有失意的孩子，但像他师徒这样心情的并不多——不能单单以失意来形容，而是彷徨，像在黑暗里走，连墙都没法扶，不知道下一脚是否会踏空，也未知结束的点在哪儿。

秦志戬特意换到马龙旁边去坐，好照顾他。马龙眼睛可疑地闭得很紧，灯光在他脸上打了一片影子，隐藏着他疲惫的容颜。

装睡呢，秦志戬看一眼就明白，这世界上最清楚他真睡着是什么样，大概就是自己。他伸手把顶灯关掉，又给马龙裹了件毯子，先把膝盖塞塞好，然后整理上身——到肩膀时他双手在马龙肩上扶了一下，像一个拥抱。

没问题，没问题啊。老秦温暖的手在自己的肩膀上滞留了十几秒，却让马龙的鼻子酸了。老秦，你再也不用对着电脑直播自言自语，做没人听得见的战术布置。很多不好的事儿都结束了，都让我们等着了。

但我什么时候才能再次上场，让你当我场外呀。

08  
回北京之后，马龙一直窝在力量房，几乎没踏足过球场。他比别人都去得早，走得晚——以免遇上背着球包的队友，无论是接受关心还是对他们能练球的眼红，都很难受。

秦志戬也经常跑下去看他。刘国梁给他下了死命令，全程负责马龙的康复，除了他谁都干不了这活儿。马龙疑心总能听到楼上乒乒乓乓的球声，情绪不高，机械性地踩着器材。看到他杵那儿，心里更是一顿烦躁。“你老盯着我一个人干什么？”

秦志戬一愣，这话马龙之前也和他讲过，之前下一句是怎么不去看看许昕小胖他们练什么，但这次不是。

他徒弟怕给他添麻烦，怕浪费他的时间。

前天小崔来找自己，说龙哥不太对劲。本来前几天已经可以持球，马龙也很兴奋，和小崔对拉了几个，手还不算太生，结果晚上回去就喊腿疼。Rafal他们觉得还是保险点儿好，又把马龙拉了下来困在力量房。

“秦老师你知道龙哥说什么吗？他让我年后度蜜月去，什么海岛游北欧游都行，他给赞助一半儿。”小崔惊恐道，“但那时候不都要开始备赛布达佩斯了吗？你说他说这个是啥意思……”

秦志戬内心一黯，还是听马龙的话，转身离开了他的视线。马龙看着他的指导被自己的话默默刺退，什么都没说，又偷偷后悔起来。

中国的师徒都这样别扭？Rafal看着退到场边接着观察马龙的秦志戬，也插不上嘴说和。国外友人只好尴尬地鼓鼓掌，激励马龙继续努力。

训练结束，马龙被体能和康复师双管齐下再三说服今天不能再加练后，才肯抱着东西去洗澡。Rafal晾了晾口干舌燥的嘴皮子，又紧忙着去给秦志戬汇报进度。

秦志戬丢失多年的英语也突飞猛进，对一些医学名词也蛮溜，后面几乎都不需要王大夫翻译了。日常汇报完成后，Rafal想起今天的小风波，拍拍秦志戬的肩膀安慰道："No worry Qin，we will bring the goat back."

Rafal见过许多类似的场景，在运动员被伤病折磨的同时，他们的亲属往往要承受许多委屈，更何况是肩负着整个男队重任的秦呢。他和马龙，都是好人，上天应该让他们得偿所愿的。

秦志戬惊讶于他的善解人意，非常释怀地摇摇头，似乎想说自己并没有被伤害。

"No, not really……"他扯了个无奈的笑容，无奈却殷切。"Just, just bring my boy back."

09  
秦志戬内心十分佩服刘国梁，其中最为敬服的一件事，大概是他这么多年来一路坚持的直通。直通是一个神奇的战场，一天多赛，赢赢输输，来来往往，连为输球哭泣叹息的时间都没有。你需从你的队友身上勇敢地踏过去，比一比谁比谁更坚强，谁的弱点藏得更完美，甚至用尽所有力气熬过最后一板球，才能赢得最后的金钥匙。

这也是马龙那么多年来第一次没打直通。场上的人来来去去，唯一和他接近同龄的就是许昕。鏖战多日的直板选手已经十分疲惫，他腿上缠着绷带，手感丢了大半，让对面年轻的直板选手拿下了最后一分。

马龙看到许昕的结果，从场边退到后台。作何感想？秦志戬问。

像是突然被灵感女神敲了一脑壳，马龙突然朝自己露出个灵黠的笑容，好多天没出现过了——甚至可以说是好多年，当年他偷偷换了自己桌面时，也笑得这么贼。

“还是挺羡慕的。”马龙小小地伸了个懒腰，动动腿。“我想上场，哪怕是输，我也愿意啊。”

里约过后，秦志戬曾问自己，还打吗？再坚持四年的动力是什么？好好想清楚。

当时他想，我还是想赢。秦志戬对他的回答不予置评，放过了他。但此刻的他发现，只要能和乒乓球继续相爱，很多事儿他已不再在乎。

“我还以为得到三十五六岁才能有这觉悟呢。”马龙又笑了。

“你这小孩一贯都早熟。”秦志戬也笑了。

10  
欠高远的双打终于还上，虽然说磕磕绊绊，还是拿下了第一轮，马龙为自己没拖后腿而高兴。

秦志戬倒是有些替他的单打发愁：“弗洛雷你不好打啊，他这发球，晃得我都眼晕。顺利的话还得打波尔，这老伙计……”

马龙无视他师父的絮絮叨叨，低下身子去系他的鞋带。被肌肉包裹着的左膝盖听话地转着，像是一封努力多年的奖励状，催促着他，去打一场好看的比赛。

他站起来，跺跺脚，转身去和场外击掌。很多不好的事儿都结束了，都让我们等着了。

没问题，没问题啊。

完


End file.
